Nice To Meet You Naruto!
by saw.truth
Summary: lepas dari semua hal yang kita temui di sekolah, ada satu yang hingga nanti takkan hilang.. TEMAN..


**Genre: Friendship(maybe? I'm just bored writing romance -a) **  
**Type: one-shot **  
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Then, Happy Reading!**

Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari bocah yang menurutku aneh itu. Dia baru menjadi anggota kelas kami dua hari yang lalu, tapi hebatnya (atau anehnya) sekarang hampir seluruh sekolah sudah mengenalnya.  
Let me see, kemarin orang bilang dia sudah berteman akrab dengan Rock Lee, ketua klub sepak bola itu. Yah, memang sih, aku lihat sendiri mereka sudah seperti saudara.  
Aku tersenyum kecil.  
Rock Lee itu orang yang aneh juga, jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan jika sesama orang aneh dapat jadi dekat semudah itu.

Tapi..  
Apa jadinya kalau Nara Shikamaru dari Lembaga Jurnalistik sekolah dan Hyuuga Neji dari klub Judo(yang cukup normal menurutku) yang akrab dengannya?  
Hish..

Bahkan aku juga dengar Kakashi-sensei yang tertutup itu dapat ngobrol dengan santai dengannya. Aku penasaran, apa sih yang dimiliki bocah itu dan aku tidak? Hingga nampaknya dia lebih dariku..

TENG TONG TENG TONG~

Jam ke 4 sudah dimulai. Kulirik arloji di tanganku. Hehh..  
Hal yang sia-sia mengingat lonceng tanda pelajaran mulai memang selalu tepat waktu.  
Aku mengambil kembali tas punggung yang kutaruh begitu saja di dekat pagar pembatas atap. Ya, tempat favoritku memang disini.  
Menghabiskan waktu seharian di bagian atas bangunan sudah jadi hobiku entah sejak kapan.  
Selain karena sepi, dari atap sini aku dapat menatap orang-orang tanpa mereka harus balas menatapku. Menyenangkan rasanya. Seperti ada rasa lebih diatas orang lain saat kita dapat melihat orang lain namun mereka tak mampu melakukan sebaliknya.  
Saatnya aku turun sekarang.  
Dengan malas tangan pucatku menarik gagang pintu menuju lantai bawah. Namun di ambang pintu itu langkahku terhenti. Mataku langsung menatap hal yang membosankan, hal yang sering, bahkan selalu terjadi padaku setiap hari di sekolah ini.  
Yaitu gadis berambut pink yang selalu mengikutiku!

"A-ano..  
Sasuke-kun..  
A-aku buat ini untukmu..", kata gadis itu dengan wajah semerah udang itu sambil menyerahkan sekotak bekal makan siang.  
Aku hanya menatapnya cuek.  
Lantas menjawabnya dengan "hn"-ku yang khas, dan meninggalkan dia pergi dengan perasaannya yang malas aku bayangkan.  
Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke kelas dan melihat bocah pirang yang kuceritakan itu kini sudah duduk dan bercanda dengan teman-teman barunya.  
Aku hanya meliriknya sebentar lantas duduk di tempat dudukku. Menyusun playlist dengan beberapa lagu gothic download-an semalam.  
Kusumpalkan earphone agar dengan mudah aku bisa mengabaikan orang-orang tak penting di sekelilingku.

"Hey! Kamu! Yang pake earphone! Bergabunglah dengan kami, dattebayo!"  
Aku membuka mata tak percaya. Baru kali ini ada yang mengajakku bicara tanpa kusuruh atau kuajak bicara lebih dulu(yang jarang dan bahkan tak pernah kulakukan).

Aku menoleh ke sang pemilik suara, yang ternyata bocah pirang itu. Seperti yang kuduga.  
Aku tak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin yang biasa, tatapan tajam yang biasa, dan "hn"-ku yang biasa.

"Hey! Jawab jika seseorang berbicara padamu!", serunya sambil mendekat dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

BUUGGH!  
"Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto?!", teriak Sakura(kalau tidak salah, itu namanya. Aku malas mengingat nama orang) sambil meninju Naruto hingga mental.

Hn? Naruto ya namanya..  
"Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Dia tak meracunimu?", tanya Ino(kalau tidak salah juga) dengan ekspresi-sok-perhatian.

"Bukan urusanmu..", jawabku.  
"Dan kau Dahi Lebar, jangan suka memukul orang jika kau memang seorang wanita..", kataku lagi pada Sakura.  
Kata-kataku pun sukses membunuh mental mereka hingga mereka terduduk di kursi kembali dengan lesu.

Bocah itu, Naruto, menyeka darah segar di bibirnya sambil menatapku heran.  
"Kau juga bocah, aku tak suka mengajak orang bicara, begitu pula sebaliknya..", kata-kata pedasku berluncuran dengan dingin ke telinganya.  
Dia nampak jengah.  
"Kau itu kasar sekali, teman..", Naruto menatapku serius.  
Aku sejenak memperhatikan kornea matanya yang sebiru langit menatapku dalam-dalam.  
"Kau bahkan lebih kasar dari Sakura-san yang meninjuku. Kau tahu? Bagiku sebuah pukulan yang merontokkan gigi tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kata-kata tajam yang melukai hati..", ucapnya penuh keyakinan.  
Sakura tertegun. Ino tertegun. Semua tertegun. Bahkan seorang aku pun, tertegun juga mendengar kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

Hei, Uchiha! Jangan biarkan brengsek berambut menyala ini mempengaruhimu! Teriak egoku.

Aku kembali memasang wajah dingin dan mengeluarkan "hn" andalanku.  
Suasana kembali. Aku duduk di tempatku lagi begitu pula dengan orang lain. Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa kata-kata Naruto tadi sebenarnya masih terngiang dalam hatiku.

Iruka-sensei sudah mengakhiri pelajaran Nina-Bobo nya(Sejarah) saat kami sekelas menguap lega. Aku melirik Naruto. Dia kelihatan serius sekali mengikuti pelajaran yang bagiku hanya dongeng pengantar tidur ini.  
Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.  
"Iruka-sensei!  
Jadi sebenarnya Hokage itu orang seperti apa?!", tanyanya berapi-api.  
"Hn? Pertanyaan bagus Naruto! Kau mendengarkan rupanya..", jawab Iruka-sensei sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sedang mendengkur keras.  
"Hokage adalah orang dengan jiwa pemimpin yang kuat! Bukan hanya kuat secara fisik, namun juga mental! Karena itulah hanya orang dengan jiwa seorang Hokage yang mau dan mampu mengorbankan diri demi orang yang penting baginya!", terang Iruka-sensei panjang lebar.  
Mata Naruto nampak berbinar.  
"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Aku ingin menjadi Hokage! Naruto sang Hokage!", teriaknya penuh semangat yang langsung disambut hore, ataupun huu dari seluruh kelas. Namun, Naruto hanya meringis.  
Sedang Iruka-sensei juga nyengir sama seperti Naruto. Mengingatkan pada masa mudanya, aku kira.

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Iruka-sensei menyudahi kelas hari itu dan melangkah keluar bersama kami.

Aku di atap lagi. Tempat nyaman, sejuk, dan membuatku merasa tinggi.  
Aku menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sekolah sambil menghirup susu kotak rendah lemak yang kubawa dari rumah. Bocah Naruto itu melangkah kelelahan kebawah pohon yang rindang. Sepertinya habis bermain bola(satu lagi aktivitas tak penting di sekolah ini). Seseorang nampak menghampirinya.  
J-jangan-jangan?! God..  
Hinata juga?! Memang kuperhatikan Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto dengan ekspresi malu-malunya. Tapi sekarang, dia nampaknya memang benar-benar suka padanya..  
Uh, kenapa harus Hinata sih?!  
Aku menampar pipiku sendiri.  
Wake up, Uchiha! Are you jealous to him?!  
It won't happen..  
Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Naruto nampak menerima sesuatu dari Hinata. Dan jujur, aku mulai makin benci padanya..

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Naruto memberesi tasnya dan segera melangkahkan kaki. Aku yang sedari tadi menunggu berniat mengikutinya jika ia pulang nanti. Tak peduli jika nanti aku mesti jalan memutar karena aku juga tak yakin apa rumah kami searah. Karena aku ingin tahu orang seperti apa dia itu.

Sudah 15 menit dan dia masih saja berjalan. Aku mulai merasa lelah mengikutinya.  
Ponselku mendadak bergetar. Aku mengalihkan pandangan sebentar untuk membuka pesan masuk.  
Namun saat mataku kembali padanya dia sudah raib, hanya tinggal ranselnya tergeletak di jalanan. Mataku jelalatan kesana kemari dan mendapati dia sudah bertarung dengan beberapa orang yang nampaknya preman daerah sini.  
Ternyata dia memang tipe seperti itu ya? Urakan.  
"cih, baka..", ucapku sambil berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"KAK NARUTO! TOLONG JANGAN SAKITI KAK NARUTO!", teriakan seorang gadis mengagetkanku.  
Aku menoleh spontan. Mirip seseorang..  
H-Hyuuga Hanabi?!

"SUDAH KAK NARUTO! PERGILAH! HANABI GAK APA-APA!", suara Hanabi yang cempreng nampak jelas bergetar mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang mati-matian melawan preman yang mengganggunya.

"Aku calon Hokage! Hokage nggak akan meninggalkan teman yang kesulitan!", serunya bersemangat. Dari kejauhan samar dia tersenyum penuh keberanian.  
Kata-katanya seperti menampar jiwaku.

Aku..  
Aku ternyata pengecut..

Naruto terpental oleh tendangan seorang preman. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku melemparkan tasku.  
Kakiku terayun tanpa sadar membawaku ke tempat Naruto tergeletak penuh darah.  
Terlihat seorang preman hendak menghabisi Naruto yang terbaring lemah.  
Kini aku sudah cukup dekat, kakiku sekonyong-konyong terangkat dan mendarat di wajah preman itu.  
Begitu aku sadar preman itu sudah terjengkang sangat jauh.  
Aku menatap Naruto.  
Dia menatapku heran, lalu tersenyum.  
"Bangunlah, Hokage!", ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya.  
Tak terlintas lagi dalam benakku keanehannya, auranya yang unik, serta rasa cemburuku karena dia dekat dengan Hinata.  
Yang ada hanya tiga hal: Dia adalah temanku. Dia dalam kesulitan. Dan aku harus membantunya. Titik.

"Kau siap, rambut hitam?", tanyanya sambil berdiri di belakangku dan memasang kuda-kuda.  
"Cih. Sure, blonde!", kataku sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"HEEAAAA!"

Naruto meringis menahan rasa sakit saat Hanabi memplester luka di wajahnya. Pipinya lebam. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan bajunya robek-robek.  
Tak jauh beda denganku. Gigi geraham kananku patah terkena tendangan.  
Tapi kami masih bisa tersenyum satu sama lain sambil menahan rasa sakit.  
Sedangkan preman-preman itu tergeletak agak jauh dari kami. Babak belur.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki!", ucapnya riang sambil menyorongkan kepalan tangan kearahku.  
Aku tersenyum kecil.  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha! Nice to meet you..", jawabku sambil menghantamkan tinjuku keras-keras ke tinjunya.  
Dia mengaduh.  
"Kau nantang?!",  
"Kalau iya kenapa?!",  
"Kakak-kakak! Plesternya nanti lepas!", seru Hanabi menjitak kami berdua.  
Kami tertawa lepas. Sungguh menyenangkan. Dan berbeda. Menghabiskan waktu dengan teman baru. Atau bisa kubilang, satu-satunya temanku..


End file.
